Everything
by CourtyPie
Summary: Derek doesn't get there in time. He loses the pack member that he loves most.


**Title: You Were Everything, Everything**

**Rating: T **

**Author: CourtyPie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, so no sueing. If I did... wow, the plot would be shocking LOL.**

**Summary: Derek doesn't get there in time. He loses the pack member that he loves most.**

**Author's Note: This will only be a oneshot. Lyrics to Lifehouse. The song is Everything. I suggest you listen to it while reading this, might help... or make it worse lol. Also, heads up for a major!character death.**

_Find me here,  
>And speak to me.<br>I want to feel you,  
>I need to hear you.<br>You are the light,  
>That's leading me,<br>To the place,  
>Where I find peace again. <em>

Derek couldn't believe that Scott hadn't called him sooner. Of course, being Alpha, he realized he should have felt the pain as soon as it happened, but he hadn't for some incredibly strange reason. And now, someone in his pack was going to pay the price for it with their life. Someone that the Alpha valued greatly, even if he rarely expressed this fact to this particular pack member. And he was already starting to wish that he had more often. A chance that he probably wasn't going to get ever again.

_Don't think like that, Derek._ The wolf chided himself silently as he ran with speed that only werewolves could muster, urgency and desperation in every step that he took. He wanted- no, _needed _to get there as soon as possible. To the scene of the accident, in which his mate had unfortunately been. If the Alpha lost his mate, then all hell would break loose, and not even his other pack members would be able to keep him from unleashing the true monster inside.

He couldn't lose another person that he loved, not again, not after the Hale house fire.

_You are the strength,  
>That keeps me walking.<br>You are the hope,  
>That keeps me trusting.<br>You are the light,  
>To my soul.<br>You are my purpose,  
>You're everything. <em>

True, his pack was like a second family to him, but Derek knew that every werewolf only ever had one mate that they spent the rest of their life with; Scott had found just that with Allison, and much to his surprise Derek had found his mate too. He remembered vaguely as he ran just how it had happened, a memory that he would cherish forever if the worst should happen. Which it wasn't going to; he was going to make damn sure of that. He closed his eyes briefly when he felt immense pain thunder through his veins, pain that wasn't of his but should have been. Derek's eyes shot open, a snarl leaving him as they melted into the bright red of the Alpha; the wolf inside him was desperate to have its mate back in its arms, to make sure that he was okay and that he wasn't going to lose him. To take this awful pain away from both of them.

He increased his speed, it wasn't like he wasn't fast enough already but the pain that his mate was unintentionally passing through to him via their bond was getting worse, which indicated to the Alpha that he didn't have much time. A loud howl ripped out of his chest and out of his mouth; the streets were silent, so Derek didn't give a honest fuck who or what heard him, he just needed to get to his mate before it was too late. Damn Scott for not having told him sooner. He nearly had to skid once he got to the corner of the accident, so fast was his speed that he hadn't been watching carefully enough. And then, there lay a horrific scene before his now normal colored orbs.

His mate was laying on his back, blood slowly puddling all around him as he struggled desperately for air, for life. As Derek edged on closer, he saw all of his pack members surrounding him; Scott with a pale face and Allison comforting him with a hand on his shoulder but tears flowing down her own face, Jackson with wide eyes and a shaking posture as he leaned on his own mate Danny whom was also horror struck and shocked, and last but not least Lydia keeping a calm and collected face, though the way she was gripping her mate Adrian's hand told Derek otherwise. This scene tore furiously at the Alpha's heart, and he found himself frozen after his few steps.

_How can I stand here with you,  
>And not be moved by you?<br>Would you tell me,  
>How could it be,<br>Any better than this?_

Was he strong enough to look at the damage that had been done? Was he strong enough for his mate?

Derek suddenly felt himself choking up, and a soft warm hand on his own dragging him towards the slowly dying body of his mate. His shocked eyes glanced towards whom had dared such a thing, and he realized that it was Lydia gently guiding him over. The pain in her eyes told him everything he needed to know, and the world that Derek Hale had worked so hard to build was suddenly tumbling down around him in shattered pieces, as if someone had taken a baseball bat and swung at the frail walls.

"He wanted you here, just so that he could tell you that he.." Lydia trailed off, and Derek could visibly hear the crack in her usually firm and strong voice. No, this wasn't supposed to be goodbye. Not yet, not so soon. They were supposed to grow old together, adopt their own little pups and watch them grow, watch how their pack had families of their own too. They were supposed to have so many Christmases together that Derek would get sick of gifts, and slap his mate over the head playfully like he always did as a sign of affection.

_You calm the storms,  
>And you give me rest.<br>You hold me in your hands,  
>You won't let me fall.<br>You steal my heart,  
>And you take my breath away.<br>Would you take me in,  
>Take me deeper now. <em>

They were supposed to invite his mate's father over for dinner every Monday night at their newly rebuilt Hale house, just sharing warm laughs and embarrassing photos that would make his mate cringe and blush an adorable shade of red.

This, this wasn't supposed to happen. This, should never have happened.

The Alpha fell to his knees beside his mate, unshed tears pooling in his eyes as he looked down with horror and hurt, with pain and regret. "Oh god, Stiles... what the hell were you thinking?" He snarled lightly, his anger coming out in his tone, and Lydia rested a hand on his shoulder as if to remind him to keep calm. The younger teen coughed and spluttered, blood leaking out of the corner of his beautiful mouth.

"I'm sorry, Derek... I-I just thought that organising us a pack photo for Christmas would have been nice... I didn't think.. that a robber would be.." Stiles coughed harder, prompting him to trail off and let his mate pick up the pieces of what had happened. Derek's wolf rose up harder than it ever had before, demanding that they go after the one who had done this to their mate, and punish him severely for it. He couldn't though, not yet, not until he made sure Stiles was going to be okay.

_And how can I stand here with you,  
>And not be moved by you?<br>Would you tell me,  
>How could it be,<br>Any better than this? _

"Stiles, you listen to me. You're going to make it, okay? Don't you dare die on me here, don't you dare." Derek growled, though the threat was weak and probably didn't pass as one to any of his pack's ears. Stiles just looked up with those eyes, those gorgeous brown eyes, the eyes that were currently glazing over.

Stiles took in a painful breath, licking his lips. "I love you, Derek Hale... I-I love you. Don't... forget me. All I ask.." With one last breath, Stiles Stilinski-Hale was gone.

Scott was openly crying now into the arms of an equally grieved Allison, Jackson shook in the arms of a stunned Danny, and Lydia just stood there with her usual mask gone, Adrian wrapping his arms around her and whispering comfort to her.

Derek had no one. He let out a loud howl, one that told of his pain and anger. Then he glanced back down to his mate, finally allowing the tears that had built up since he'd gotten here to fall one by one. "I love you too, Stiles Stilinski-Hale. I promise, I will _never_ forget you."

_Cause you're all I want,  
>You're all I need,<br>You're everything, everything. _


End file.
